


His Choice

by presidentofdumbass



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Relinquishes The Law Against Magic, Episode: s05e05 The Disir, Good Mordred (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mordred's Magic Revealed, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s05e05 The Disir, The Knights of the Round Table - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentofdumbass/pseuds/presidentofdumbass
Summary: Arthur goes back to the Disir to save Mordred's life but to do so he must embrace the old religion and relinquish the law against magic but Merlin tells him not to, he thinks it will save Arthur from Mordred's destiny but the Disir say otherwise. They tell Merlin what he must do and Arthur learns the truth. He learns the truth and he has a choice to make. A big choice.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was the first to walk in, Merlin following suit. 

He was going to do as Merlin had advised, and go against embracing the old religion. 

It would save Arthur for Mordred to die from the spear, and to embrace the old religion would only allow his destiny to be fulfilled. Which Merlin wasn’t going to let happen, even if it meant letting the seemingly innocent knight die. 

A fate that would occur if the Disir hadn’t spoken before Arthur announced what path he had chosen to follow. 

“You believe this will save him?” Bellowed the sorceress in the centre of the towering trio. 

Arthur gulped before looking sternly upon them, “I must do what’s best for my kingdom and if that means sacrifices one man’s life for the better of said kingdom… Then so be it.”

Their faces remained unseen by their hoods though the tension alluded to their disdain for his answer. Arthur believed they were unhappy with his words, which was true for they did not seek an answer from the king.

“Not you.” They pointed behind Arthur to Merlin, who was a few feet behind his master.

“You.”

Arthur scoffed, as Merlin’s eyes sparkled with more fear than already displayed. “My servant?” He questioned, raising his own hand in Merlin’s direction, his eyebrows high upon his forehead and his mouth open with confusion. 

Merlin finally found his voice, in the silence between the five of them. “It will.”

Arthur’s confusion only heightened, he looked between the four with wide eyes. He questioned what they were talking about and what business Merlin could have possibly had with such sorcerers.

“You are wrong, Emrys.” Another spoke, before the next continued, “Come forth.”

That name… That name was that of the sorcerer who killed his father. Who he had hunted for years. 

Merlin wasn’t that person. He wasn’t Emrys...

“Emrys?” Arthur whispered anyway, confused and questioning all he had thought to know. 

Arthur tried to reason with his thoughts but found himself only questioning his servant further, was his name even Merlin? Or was that just a lie? Was he a different Emrys? The name wasn’t common.

Merlin took a deep breath in before stepping forward, evading Arthur’s stare as he did so.

Merlin couldn’t allow himself to wonder what Arthur thought of the situation. He couldn’t think to find some excuse or reason or elaborate lie that would allow him to find an escape from his truth. There was no point and to do so would most likely anger their company. 

“Mordred can not be allowed to fulfil his destiny.” Merlin said instead, his stance filled with strength, though it wasn’t what the emotion he was feeling.

What on earth were they talking about? What destiny? Why would Merlin know of such things?

“His destiny is King Arthur’s punishment for choosing against our offer. There is still time great one. Magic has every place in Camelot, even at its ruler’s side. We all know that.” They spoke one by one. Each starting the next sentence, as the other finished theirs. 

At his side… Merlin… Merlin had magic? They had called him Emrys, so if he was truly the man who killed his father he would indeed have magic but- Why hadn’t- What-

“Merlin has…” Arthur’s words wouldn’t dare roll off his tongue. They wouldn’t dare because if they did it would be true. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t be. 

The Disir kept their focus upon the young sorcerer as he spoke, raising his head higher, “So if Arthur does not embrace the old religion for its ways and its beliefs, he will die by the fate I was shown?”

Fate? What fate of Arthur’s death had Merlin been shown? Was it because of his magic, that he was shown it? When had he started practicing? Didn’t he realise how dangerous magic is? Is that why he killed Uther? Had he killed Uther? What had happened? What was happening now?

“Indeed. We realise your haste in allowing Arthur to choose the right path but there is no need for it. Arthur will do as he is destined if you prove our option worthy of his agreement.” 

Merlin sighed, his beliefs of the situation had been absolutely skewed compared to the truth. How had he not seen it sooner. 

“I will.” Merlin says, finally looking back upon the king of Camelot looking more shocked and confused than he had been in his entire life. 

But of course...His friend - a servant that his father had appointed and who Arthur had shared multiple years with - was a sorcerer. The thing that the old king had despised and that the new king was taught to had posed as Arthur’s manservant. Been his friend in times of trouble and was now realised as a sorcerer.

“We gift you another day, Emrys.” The Disir on the left spoke with the same tone that all had shared without the conversation.

“Thank you.” Merlin replied, bowing before the trio. 

The two then left the cave, unsure of what either one wanted to say or should have said, still shocked at the events that had just taken place. 

So they walked to their makeshift camp in utter silence, both running multiple scenarios at once while Arthur was also thinking back to all the fallen branches, all the earthquakes and bursts of wind. Everything that he now believed to be Merlin’s doing.

Still undecided as to how that made him feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally they arrived at the camp and Merlin took to lighting the fire by hand. Something of which Arthur now knew to be a pointless task since with the flick of his eyes, Merlin could light the fire and maybe even the whole forest if he chose to. 

“Why don’t you use your magic to light it.” Arthur said without impudence or passive aggressive undertones, though Merlin still shuttered at his words. 

He then turned to look at his king, watching as Arthur kept his face free of emotion, “Alright.” Merlin whispered. Turning again to the fire, his eyes changing gold and the embers of the last night's fire, doing the same. 

So he did have magic. He really did. Even though he had heard it, seen it through different means, seeing it from Merlin’s hands was different somehow. Referring to it was too, because in doing so Arthur couldn’t pretend otherwise. 

Because Merlin really did have magic. He really did lie to him for all those years and he really did break, not only break Camelot’s rules against magic, but also Arthur’s trust.

“Arthur...” Merlin sat with the fire between the two men, getting as comfortable as he could with the fire beginning to roar and the tension between the servant and his master growing.

“You’re a sorcerer.” Arthur said, looking from the fire to his once good friend’s face. 

Merlin’s eyes fluttered to the fire, biting at his lips. 

He had dreamed of Arthur learning the truth, sometimes in similar situations, sometimes not, but even then he had never figured out what to say. Nothing ever seemed right. 

“I wanted to tell you Arthur, but there was never a right time. Not since you became king, of course.”

Arthur watched Merlin gazing into the fire. He’d had three years since Uther’s death. He could have told Arthur then and even before Uther had passed. They had grown fond enough of each other that Arthur wouldn’t have told anyone if he had known. 

But... had Merlin truly been the sorcerer that killed his father? The Disir had called him Emrys. That was the sorcerer who had murdered him in front of Arthur’s very eyes. Was it him? 

“Emrys… They called you Emrys - the sorcerer who killed my father.”

Merlin looked up from the fire, as though he were shocked. 

Of course. Why hadn’t Merlin realised what he had been called? Arthur knew the name. How could Merlin forget such an awful day?

“Morgana killed him. She put an enchanted necklace around his neck, that turned my magic against him and not only amplified, but also did the opposite of what it had intended. With that necklace on, no one could have saved him. I’m sorry.”

Arthur could question this, knowing that Merlin could’ve been lying, as he had done so their entire friendship. But he thought against it. There was no reason to lie anymore and although he had looked like he was telling the truth, Arthur couldn’t tell anymore. 

There was no point in going further into the subject for it would only bring more pain, and anyway, there were other questions Arthur wanted answered. 

“You came to us as an old man. How?” Arthur squinted his eyes as to catch Merlin’s gaze through the fire. 

“I used an aging spell so you couldn’t recognize me. I didn’t want to be captured.” He didn’t need to elaborate on that. They both knew what Merlin had meant.

Arthur thought more of his stance on Emrys’ crime. At any rate, he had forgiven the sorcerer for his crime a long time ago. Emrys had shown clear confusion and hurt for Uther’s death and he wasn’t utterly the one who caused it. It was Odin, and Arthur had even found time to heal that wound. 

So it wasn’t really the fact that Merlin was Emrys, so much as it was that he had lied to Arthur all their years of knowing each other. 

It hurt deeper than any mortal wound. 

“The law is still the law, Merlin. I should have you killed.” Arthur began again, with what Merlin had imagined he’d say.

And he could say much in return. 

The law is wrong.

You won’t kill me. 

I won’t let you.

You should have changed the law already, if you’re the great king you claim to be.

“You do that and you’ll never have the kingdom you strive for.” He said instead. Intending on saying one of those things, though those words spilt from out his mouth instead. 

Arthur squinted once again, resting a hand on his sword, “Is that a threat?” 

Merlin eyed his king’s movement before looking into his eyes, “It’s the truth, Arthur. Mordred’s fate is to kill you. To make sure that your destiny - the one where you bring about a time of peace and magic upon Albion - never comes to pass. That you die before it can. The only way for Camelot to be as you are destined to make it, is for Mordred to die and I thought… I thought that would happen if I told you that there was no place for magic but I was wrong.”

Arthur scoffed, “Mordred would never kill me. He’s one of my knights and a noble and true one at that.”

All Merlin could do was frown. He would never break Mordred’s trust, even if he was destined to hurt Arthur. He’d never out a sorcerer who asked against it. It wasn’t right. So how could he fully explain the predicament to Arthur? How could he truly make good telling of a prophecy where a boy woven with magic, is one of his victims' knights. A boy who seems true and honest to the plain and unseeing eye. 

“It is his destiny and though, he is kind and good, that obviously changes at some point. Believe me, I would not let him die if there was another way. He is a friend and I honestly, like him, but destiny and fate are destiny and fate. We can change them but only in various ways.”

“So embracing the old religion is one of those ways?” Arthur questioned.

“I thought it wasn’t but… It is. It really is.” Merlin sighed, picking up a stick and throwing it on the raging fire. 

The conversation, though deep and important, found itself to be quite calm and relaxed compared to what either one had thought it to be. 

“How can I trust you again?” Arthur asked, frowning. It wasn’t too strange for what they were talking about, yet it made Merlin jump nonetheless. Arthur needed to know, if he ever could again for it felt as though there was no more hope for that notion. 

“I know I have magic-” Merlin began to say but was cut off abruptly. 

“That’s not it... You lied to me for years, Merlin. So tell me, please, how could I ever trust you again?” Arthur wanted to. He really wanted to trust his friend again but he found the incident resembles Morgana’s considerably. It was frightening. 

She had been by Arthur’s side. A friend and a trusted companion, for years and then one day he found her out. She had had magic and lied to him. She had betrayed him and lied and now too similar of a situation was happening with Merlin.

He didn’t want it to happen with Merlin. 

“I lied to protect himself. You must see that… And I- I also lied to protect you.”

“How’s that?” Arthur said, confused, like he had been that entire evening.

Merlin took a breath in, deep and wavering, before explaining himself. Though to explain himself fully would take a lifetime.

“My destiny is to see that you fulfil yours. I mean, to stop others from killing or hurting you, like I’ve done many times before. I’m meant to be your protector, sire and I can’t do that from the grave… Though sorcerers who are burnt for their magic never get one regardless.” 

His protector? That also made sense. All those rock falls, tree branches and everything. It made sense that Merlin had been protecting him and now he knew why. Because- 

“I’m meant to bring about a time where magic roams free within the walls of Camelot.”

“Within the borders of Albion actually.” Merlin corrected him, Arthur looking to the sorcerer in shock. The entire kingdom - not just his - was to be free for those with magic. He thought he’d never see the day.


	3. Chapter 3

“You need to embrace the old religion and relinquish Camelot’s laws against magic. It is the only way to save the kingdom. You can do what you wish with your knowledge of my betrayal afterwards. I believe my destiny will be fulfilled as soon as you do as the Disir says.” Merlin says, his eyes focused upon a new stick which had found its way into his hands.

“I wouldn’t have killed you then Merlin and I won’t kill you now.” The blonde haired king bent his head down to try and catch his hesitant servant’s gaze. “Why did you never tell me this?”

“The kingdom was on its way to its future anyway and… Honestly… I was scared you wouldn’t have killed me. I was scared that I’d live with the knowledge that you hated me and would never trust me again. That you’d view me as a liar and a traitor and wish me dead.” 

Wish him dead? Sure, Arthur did think him a liar but he could never hate his friend or want him dead for wanting to survive and not only that, but from what Merlin had told Arthur... He could never kill him for saving his life. 

“I do view you a liar.” Arthur says rather than the calmer words he had sown in his mind. Arthur’s eyes ridden with sadness instead of the anger he had initially felt towards Merlin, or Emrys. Whatever he was meant to call him. 

“My point exactly.” Merlin replied sorrowly. 

They sat there in the silent crackle of the fire as the sun hid from the moon. A while adding upon another before either spoke again. Still without the knowledge of what to say to each other. 

“So I should embrace the old religion..?” Arthur questioned.

“Will you?” Merlin bit his cheek. He’d waited for the day. The day where Arthur would finally allow Merlin his dream. Where he would finally make Camelot a place where Merlin could be safe in. Where he could be himself. 

“All I want is for Camelot to be a free and just land. And I suppose… If magic has to be brought back for that to happen, then that is what I shall do.” He said as though he had only decided on his words as they formed upon his tongue.

“Yesterday you spoke only of how horrid magic was. How destructive it was. Merlin stated, remembering the sting of his throat and the burn of his ears when the words reached them. Remembering the need yet the difficulty of holding his tears in. 

“I also said that I thought that my father could have been wrong. That maybe magic isn’t evil. I don’t think you’re evil, Merlin, or Emrys. Whatever your real name is.”

Merlin let out a chuckle, the first one in a week. “I think my real name is Merlin. It was the name that my parents gave me, though the druids do call me Emrys and they knew of me before I was born, so I don’t know.”

“Why have they got a name for you, other than Merlin anyway?” Arthur frowned at how confusing it must have been. 

“I think it’s a name they give their… Saviours and since I’m the only one, it’s my name.” Merlin added. Making sense of their title for him, though he’d never really thought about it before.

“Saviour.” Arthur tilted his head with questioning eyes and a certain sass to his action. 

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, “I mean, I’m the one they have prophesied about… In relation to you and your destiny of course.” 

“I always only thought of you as a servant, Merlin. A friend too, but still a servant… But you’re so much more than that aren’t you?”

He chuckled again, thinking back to when he’d learnt of their destinies, “I used to wish I wasn’t but I am. I really am.” He almost whispered, as though realising the fact for the first time himself, though, he had known the fact for years, if not his entire life subconsciously. 

Arthur couldn’t help but think why. Why he wished he hadn’t been more than just a servant. It was because of his magic. Because he was feared and killed for his nature. Because he could never truly be himself around anyone.

“I’m sorry you had to live in fear.”

“It’s not your fault, Arthur.”

Arthur shook his head ever so slightly, “It is since I’ve been king.” Oh, how horrible he now felt. 

He had gone from being confused to being angry to being oh so very sorry. This was definitely a strange day. 

“Your father made you believe that magic was evil. You were only doing as you’d been taught.”

Arthur scoffed, which was becoming a habit now. “Why do you actually sound wise?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes playfully in response, “I’ve always been wise. Whether I’ve either been giving you normal advice that you never listen to or when I told you about Agravaine, or about well, everyone else which you, again… Never listened to.” Bragging of all the things Arthur was always too stubborn and arrogant to comprehend.

“Maybe you were right.” He frowned, hating to throw away his pride like he had just done.

“For once?” Merlin smiled, obviously making fun of how ignorant Arthur had been to brush off all of Merlin’s warnings and advice like he did. 

“Shut up.” Arthur said, blank faced though he smiled once Merlin did the same. The two of them, feeling as though everything and yet nothing had changed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Speak.” The Disir said as Arthur and Merlin walked back in with Arthur’s final answer. 

He took a deep breath in before revealing his choice, side eyeing Merlin who was doing the same. 

He turned back to them, “I will embrace the old religion and its ways.” 

The three women nodded, “You have chosen wisely Arthur Pendragon.”

And Arthur nodded in return, “And you Emrys, you are free now. Make sure that all others like us are given the same luxury. We will be watching you, both of you, as we always have. As the triple goddess always has.” Again, each sentence being spoken by a different member of the trio. No tone and no emotion behind their words. 

Merlin bowed before them, “I’ve dreamt of freedom, of not having to hide who I am and I won’t rest till other sorcerers are given the same. I never have and that will never differ, not even with my own freedom.”

Arthur watched the scene and thought of how he never thought. 

He’d never thought about sorcerers in such a light. He’d only ever thought of their power, about how they could do anything they wanted because of it. Be freer than any average man but that definitely wasn’t true. They couldn’t be free because they couldn’t be themselves… With anyone. They were trapped by fear and the laws that forbid their existence. They’ve never been free. 

The Disir nodded again and with that, the two left the cave for good. Wiser than either of them had ever been. 

They spoke very little, as they saddled their horses and rode back to Arthur’s seemingly great kingdom, “So will Mordred be dead when we arrive?” Arthur asked, a few miles from Camelot. 

He had always liked Mordred and though it was true, that he was to be his doom, it wasn’t true anymore. He was still that kind hearted king, Arthur had known him to be. He was no traitor, like Morgana or Agravaine for that matter and now it was certain that he’d never be. But it was told that he must die for that to happen. 

So was he dead?

“I hope not. He might have been the one to kill you Arthur but I still always liked him. He was always so good and loyal. And… He knew about me and that bonded us, knowing each other’s secrets kept us bound to each other. It kept us loyal and honest and I truly don’t wish him any harm.”

“What secret of his do you keep, Merlin?” Arthur looked up from riding his hand along his horse's side and turned to his friend. 

“I can’t tell you that, sire.” He chuckled, before barking a hyah and galloping in front of Arthur. 

Arthur stayed behind him, pondering what Mordred could possibly be hiding before taking his place in front of Merlin, as they rode in through Camelot’s gates and into the courtyard. 

“Don’t tell anyone yet, please.” Merlin asked of him as they got off their horses and took their things off their backs. 

“Why?” Arthur frowned.

“What if they do as they have always done, anyway? It is still law.” Merlin kept his words as usually as he could, since others had come to help the king with his horse. They couldn’t know either. 

“What’s the real reason?” Arthur said, as they met below the steps of the castle. Knowing well that none of the knights or Gwen would ever do such a thing. 

Merlin just rolled his eyes, “How can you only now, pick up when I’m lying?”

“This is an obvious lie. I’m sorry if you’re more extravagant ones were too hard to figure out.”

“I-” Merlin literally threw rocks and branches at their enemies and created fires and things. How unexplainable and obvious is that? 

He didn’t say any of what he thought though, people were still around. 

“Maybe I just want to get everyone together and tell him. Anyway, it is my secret to tell and it is a big one.” Merlin said, carrying his and Arthur’s belongings up the stairs.

“Right. Of course. Why don’t we have a gathering of the knights and Guinevere, and you can tell all of them yourself?” Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows to the man stumbling behind him. 

Merlin smiled, while still trying to luge their things up the steps, “I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

At the top of the steps they went their separate ways. Merlin going to put their things away and then tell Gaius of what happened and Arthur going to find Mordred, dead or alive he needed to know. 

Merlin, after putting away his king's belongings, carried his own to Gaius’ chambers. 

“Merlin!” Gaius said, pushing himself up from his desk and walking towards the man. 

“Hello Gaius.” Merlin smiled, excited to tell his father figure the news. 

“I thought you were going to let Mordred die.” Gaius pawned off some of Merlin’s things and began to place them where they had been taken from. 

“A lot has happened.” Merlin dropped his other possessions and walked over to Gaius smiling.

“What happened, my boy?” The old man queried. 

“Arthur learnt of my magic and embraced the ways of the old religion. He’s going to relinquish the laws that allow magic users to be burnt on the pyre and Modred’s destiny, to kill Arthur is no more!” He almost shouted before furrowing his eyebrows and darkening his tone, “Is he…?”

“He’s alive, Merlin. I was worried something had happened but obviously a lot has happened. And I’m glad of it. Albion will finally see the day that has been foretold for millennia.” He smiled, his wise old man smile and went over to grab at the things Merlin had dropped on the floor.

“I’m glad of it too, including Mordred’s health. I hoped he’d see the day too.” Merlin said, smiling once more before Gaius pushed the items from the floor into Merlin’s stomach. 

“This doesn’t mean you can just leave things around the chambers though, does it?” Gaius smiled as Merlin did the opposite. Heaving his bag up to his room. 

\------

An hour or so later the door opened again and found Arthur in front of the room.

“Is Mordred alright?” He asked, leaning against the door.

“He is, sire. I believe he is in his chambers.” Arthur sighed in relief and let his eyes scan the chamber for Merlin who had been assigned potion bottle cleaning after he’d put his things away. 

“Did you tell Gwen?” Merlin asked, still seated and Arthur just tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

“Did I tell you I wouldn’t?” 

Merlin could definitely still be stupid. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“So what’s next?” Merlin questioned.

“I’ll set up a meeting with the council, of course.”

And that is what he did. A day later the council members were arguing against it but Arthur held strong. He knew the council was made of some of his father’s old friends but he’d never thought all of them were truly against magic. And he was wrong. They were.

“Find me the scrolls and bring them to me tonight. There shall be no more burning of sorcerers.” Arthur boomed before leaving the room. That night, finding the scroll on his desk Arthur signed it without delay. 

The law was no more and the next day, everyone was to know as such. 

\------

Arthur took a deep breath in and looked down upon his people. 

“In my rule we have faced many threats from those with magic but I chose to believe that not all who wield it are evil. I chose to believe that my father was wrong in his prosecution of sorcerers and I chose… To relinquish the laws which put those with magic on the pyre to be burnt. Magic will no longer be outlawed, it will be welcomed. With the obvious exception of those who still pose threats to us, our enemies will still be banished but those who use magic for good and who harbour no ill intention against us will be welcomed. And if you still believe as my father did- if you try to harm those with magic, for their powers. You will be sentenced, with the same punishment as any other citizen of Camelot. Nothing more and nothing less.” Arthur boomed from above his people. 

Merlin smiled at Gaius who smiled back, the two of them sanding below the king in the courtyard. Gaius nudging him slightly, as to show joy for this extremely joyous moment.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Arthur gathered them. Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Mordred sat before the two men with food and fine dining. 

Everyone was confused as to why they were having this little feast but kept their questions quiet as Arthur began to speak. 

“Along with relinquishing the law against magic, I have appointed an advisor who knows much about it. And you might think that that someone is Gaius and though this person does sit at this very table, you are wrong.” 

Everyone looked between each other and Mordred stared after Merlin who only smiled in return. 

Mordred had gone to Merlin the night of his return to Camelot and asked after what had happened. 

Merlin told him of course, leaving out the part where he wanted him dead as well as what his destiny was to entail, but telling him of what Arthur planned to do and how they were to be free. 

Mordred rejoicing in the knowledge and crying at Arthur’s speech, though no one would ever know. 

So Mordred smiled back, waiting for Merlin’s moment so that afterwards, he could tell them of his own. 

“The sorcerer,” Arthur stressed the word, making sure everyone realised that it wasn’t just someone who knew about magic, but also had it, “Is Emrys and yes, we have dealt with him before and sometimes in unpleasant ways… And though he might need to explain his actions further, he has done what he has, for Camelot and he also changed his form to keep himself secret, but he no longer has to.” Arthur looked to Merlin and signalled, with the yes, for Merlin to stand up. 

And so he did, stumbling with the foot of his chair and almost falling atop the table, but standing up nonetheless. 

“I’m Emrys.” Merlin said wide-eyed, scanning the room for reactions. 

Gaius and Mordred sat there, knowingly and honestly, so did Gwen. She showed little surprise and acted as though she knew already, which Merlin honestly was more shocked at her reaction then she was at his declaration. 

The knights on the other hand, sat shocked, their mouths hung open. 

Gwaine had a piece of chicken resting in his mouth and the others were with a glass of wine in their hands, which some (Percival and Leon) had even let slip, leaving a trail of red on their chainmail. 

Merlin felt good, with how they had reacted and continued with what he wanted to say.

“I was told that my destiny was to protect Arthur from those who would try to hurt him and so I did. I came here and served under him for years, keeping my identity a secret from everyone, including him and now that magic has been legalized, I’m finally free to be who I am, which has also been my destiny since Arthur’s, was to bring magic and peace back to Albion. I just hope that you can all see past the lies I had to spin to survive, and see that I am still the same Merlin you know. I just have magic now.” 

Merlin clicked his tongue and took his seat. Feeling a bit scared of their reactions now because without the shock, he’d finally see what they thought. And though he had fouled himself into thinking otherwise… He really wasn’t ready. 

Arthur watched for their reactions this time, everyone beginning to find their words again and tighten their hold of their jaws. 

No one was extremely fazed by it though. No one was angry. 

“Merlin.” Arthur said, taking a hand to Merlin’s shoulder, since he was sat beside the young sorcerer.

Merlin looked up to his king and then to everyone else. 

Merlin… He didn’t know what he had expected but it wasn’t everyone just smiling at him, confused smiling, but smiling all the same. 

“I believe I speak for everyone when we say, we hold no grudges against you, Merlin. We are surprised and a bit shocked but you’re still our friend and now, you’re Arthur’s trusted advisor so there really is no issue with your magic.” Gwen said, her head on a bit of an angle as he smiled remained the smile.

Merlin felt a great relief with the statement, “Thank you.”

Gwaine had already stuffed his face with more food, since Percival and Leon had begun to wipe away at their chainmail, when he said something himself. 

“You do realise, we’re all preparing an onslaught of questions to ask you, right Merlin?” With even more pieces of chicken in his mouth then before, some of them even falling as he spoke. 

Merlin smiled, even chuckling a little bit. “I can answer whatever questions you have.” He said, before giving a look to Mordred. 

“I have something to confess too.” Mordred said, standing from his place at the table, a nervous sweat befalling him as it had Merlin. 

Everyone looked to him and stared, “I have magic also.”

Similar faces could be seen though everyone but Merlin and Gaius were shocked. 

Arthur leaned over to his now trusted advisor as he whispered, “This was the secret.” 

“Sorry. I wasn’t allowed to say anything.” Merlin said before, letting Arthur soak in his shock. 

“Why is that so much more surprising than the king’s servant being a sorcerer?” One of the knights questioned, no one looking to see who it was. Though, it was probably Gwaine, who looked to Mordred and stared, new pieces of chicken falling from his mouth.


End file.
